


Impatient

by SilverNight88



Series: Fire & Water [1]
Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel Comics, comics - Fandom
Genre: Elevator Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rare Pairings, i will write this entire fandom pairing myself if i have to damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: Namor stops by Oracle Inc for a visit. He and Jim get too impatient while waiting in the elevator.Fire & Water is a series with different Namor/Jim stories.





	Impatient

** Impatient **

 

Jim ignored the rustling of clothes coming from just behind him as he looked over the papers he had in his hands. They were about Oracle Inc’s lastest business reports and a normal part of his duties as head of the company. Namor wasn’t a patient man most of the time and so when he offered Jim the job, Jim knew that he would be the one handling most of the day to day operations. He smirked as Namor began to curse under his breath in Atlantean. He knew what was coming no matter how quiet Namor was trying to be since he knew the man. He knew how the Atlantean Prince hated wearing anything that wasn’t his usual attire of a green speedo. Namor was most comfortable without much on and right now he was wearing a suit and expensive black Armani suit, nothing less than the best for a royal prince of the blood, but it was still surface clothing and he knew Namor wouldn’t last long.

He hummed a bit as if he wasn’t aware of Namor’s growing frustration as the half human half Atlantean readjusted the sleeves of his jacket and tried fixing the tie once again. Jim’s smile wasn’t visable since Namor was standing behind him in the glass eleveator of Oracle Inc so Jim flipped over the paper and pretended to read the next one as the elevator moved slowly down. They just had a visit up in Jim’s office where Namor had stopped by earlier, after the company, coffee, and laughter both men had decided to go out for some dinner. So Namor, who had taken off his jacket and tie earlier, had put it back on and began struggling with the tie to get it back the way it was before. The man was horrible at this stuff and Jim knew that Namorita was the one who had tied Namor’s tie earlier, she had once told him in secret that the last time Namor tried the man had gotten so frustrated he tore it to shreds. Namor’s anger wasn’t something Jim was afraid he had seen the man at his worst and he knew what he was like.

Jim wondered how long he would be waiting before Finally Namor stopped cursing and he felt Namor’s breath on his neck, so without turning he asked, “Need some help?”

“I… may require some assistance.”

Namor’s voice was like a child’s, reluctant in asking for help. Jim turned and took in the sight of one of his oldest friends. People often thought Namor was taller due to the way he carried himself but actually Jim was just an inch taller than him, it didn’t make much of a difference when they were standing right by each other, they looked to be of the same height. His own dark blue eyes were on level with Namor’s grey-blue ones. The way the light hit Namor’s black hair gave off the reddish hint that sometimes showed. His hair used to be redder when they were younger but grew darker over the last 80 years. God. Had it really been that long since they first met?

Now Jim didn’t say anything as he shoved the quarterly reports into Namor’s hands who fumbled with them since he wasn’t expecting to he handed anything but how else could Jim fix the tie?

He quickly untied the awful mess that Namor had managed to make in the last two minutes since they had gotten on the elevator and then leaned closer to Namor’s chest so he could properly wrap the tie around the Sea Prince’s neck. Making one side longer than the other Jim didn’t give in to staring openly at Namor’s face; he concentrated on the number of loops as he began to expertly make a knot just at the hollow of Namor’s throat. Besides he had already memorized Namor’s features years ago, back when they were in the War. When they had been the two who were awake for last watch to guard the rest the Invaders during the camp they had made that night. Where sat next to a small fire that Jim had made and spent that rare quiet time in between the killing just talking. Well Namor talked the most, back then he used to talk a lot and Jim would listen, now a days it was the opposite.

Namor was younger looking then, Jim still looked the same, since he was a machine and didn’t age physically, Back then had made for about 3 years and Namor was 19 years old, young for an Atlantean, they had longer than normal life spans. He remembered how the fire highlighted Namor’s hair, it was then that he first noticed the peek-a-boo red highlights that didn’t really show now a days. Jim remembered the way the fire played on Namor’s features, his high cheekbones, his strong nose, and mouth… Namor’s lips had looked too perfect for kissing.

He remembered fantasizing about it then.

Namor talked on and on about the glories of Atlantis and his adventures as a child, chasing sharks, searching old ships, and generally life in Atlantis meanwhile Jim nodded and stared.

Stared at how the prince looked so at ease laying nearly naked on the snow covered ground next to the fire. Namor never got cold. Jim sat on a rock near him and memorized every inch of his face from his arched eyebrows to his pointed ears, he remembered how Namor would laugh whenever Jim made a joke. Namor’s laugh was always slow at first then turning into a full blown knee slapping hooting.

Remembering that Jim smiled as he finished off the tie before he could move his hands away they were caught by Namor’s. He looked at them for a second the prince’s darker tone against his own, before looking up and seeing Namor staring at him, mouth slightly parted and a rather playful look gleamed in his eyes.

Now Jim arched his brow and asked, “Don’t like the way I tied it?”

Namor tilted his head and a slow tugged the corner of his mouth as he leaned in closer and said in a low husky tone, “Yes. You were much too slow. What were you thinking about that made you smile like that Firebug?”

Jim didn’t give into Namor’s teasing and without letting it show how much Namor’s voice was making his stomach do back flips he said easily, “You dropped my papers. You have to pick them up. Lots of important stuff in there.”

Namor pulled back a bit offended that Jim was thinking about papers and not about him. He frowned as he looked down at pile at their feet then crouched over to pick them up. Meanwhile Jim had sneakily hit the emergency stop button for the elevator causing it to jerk to a halt and Namor who wasn’t expecting it like Jim was, stumbled.

Confused the Prince looked up and was about to speak before a voice came though the speakers, “Sir the elevator stopped! Is there an emergency? Do you need help?”

Jim didn’t take his eyes off of Namor as he pressed the little silver button to speak back to his receptionist, “No, I’m fine. I think the maintenance guys said something about a standard check today and I just forgot about the time. I’ll be fine and I’m sure it will start again in a few minutes. No need for rescue.”

“Very well sir.”

“Jim?” Namor straightened and crossed his arms as his confusion was replaced by suspicion, “What exactly is going-“

Jim didn’t let Namor’s next words come out as he stepped in closer and pressed his lips against the Prince’s. The shock of the sudden kiss had Namor standing still for a few moments and Jim used that to his advantage, tangling one hand through slicked back dark hair and the other hand gripped Namor’s hip to hold him closer to Jim’s body. Namor’s lips were soft against his and the first touch nearly made Jim sigh. He deepened the kiss and pressed Namor back against the glass wall of the elevator.

*****

Namor felt the cool glass against his back, this was not something he was expecting at all, usually he was the one who took control of their kisses but right now he was enjoying it too much to make Jim stop.

Jim’s beard scraped against Namor’s smooth shaven cheeks and the new sensation was thrilling. The last time they had kissed Jim didn’t have a beard. Like a floundering fish Namor belatedly remembered that his arms could be used to pull Jim in tighter.  So he did, and Jim’s heat seared him even though their clothes. The android’s body was always warm but now he felt like Jim was about to burst into flames at any second.  Jim’s kisses were like a fire brand against Namor’s lips and he groaned low in his throat before feeling Jim’s hardness rub against his. Their clothes a flimsy barrier Jim pressed Namor harder against the glass, one of his hand was on back of Namor’s head and holding it there as his other hand pulled out Namor’s white collared shirt from his belt so he could feel the cool flesh hidden there. 

The heat of Jim’s hand against his abdomen was perfect as Namor returned the attention with eagerness. Letting Jim lead them in a dance of tongues as the two men each got more and more aroused. Jim may not need to breath air all the time like a human but Namor did and his gills didn’t work on land. He didn’t want to break the kiss but he pulled back and looked at Jim, his own chest heaving as he took the Human Torch. Jim was panting now as well as his hands moved to unbutton Namor’s shirt. _Neptune below_ Jim was gorgeous, his blonde hair shone like gold in the sunlight that came into the elevator’s glass window and his dark blue eyes were full of heat as he concentrated on taking off Namor’s clothes.

Namor felt the jacket and shirt slip off his shoulders as he stood there wearing just his tie and pants. Jim was so damn handsome; any person could see that and it made Namor’s breathe catch. He watched the open lust on Jim’s face as he touched Namor’s belt and before glancing up at Namor. Namor smirked then crossed his arms across his bare chest as if to say; you do it, _I’m not helping since this was your idea._ Jim grinned and with the beard it just made him look so drop dead gorgeous that Namor would have to be careful not to get jealous when others looked at Jim.

Namor knew women and men loved Jim, the man looked like a movie star, the charming good looks, the smile that made a person feel like they were the most important thing in the world, the way he focused on unbuckling Namor’s pants made Namor realize that he was about to be naked while Jim had yet to take off any of his clothes. He couldn’t have that and the minute his pants were freed from the belt to slip down around his ankles he grabbed Jim’s clothes and tore them off. Jim let out a short yelp as he glared at Namor, “You completely tore them! You could have waited a moment.”

Jim pulled off the two halves of his jacket and shirt and dropping them on the floor. Namor leered at him as he took in his prize of bared flesh, “I was impatient and you were going too slow.” He took off the annoying shoes he wore and stepped out of his clothes, now naked save for the tie Jim had wrapped around his neck, he stalked over to Jim who still had on his pants. Jim backed away saying,” If you tear off my pants I’ll set you on fire Water Rat.

“Firebug.” Namor whined as he stopped.

Jim grinned before slowly starting to strip and Namor perked up then waved a hand.

“Continue.”

“You don’t order me around Namor.”

“Of course not Jim… please continue.”

Jim rolled his eyes at Namor unconvincing tone but he did continue. The next few minutes didn’t last long as both men had already been on edge since they had stepped into the elevator.

Jim pulled Namor back into him as their bare flesh rubbed against each other. Namor groaned low as he took over and he could feel Jim’s cock as it moved against his own. His fingers dug into Jim’s ass and he said, “Firebug… I… want to be inside you.” His voice deep and husky and Jim shuddered.

“Hurry up then water rat.”

Namor licked his finger as Jim watched, then he winced for an instant when Namor’s middle finger slipped into his ass.

“Sorry.” A hushed uncomfortable apology from Namor that made Jim shake his head to say itsok.

It had been years but Jim knew what to do as Namor worked him open, the prince added another finger and stretched the flesh of Jim’s hole and Jim gave the man one more kiss before turning around so that Namor could have better access. He could see Namor’s reflection in the elevator glass as the Atlantean spit into his hand and slicked his cock before lining it up with Jim’s entrance.

He heard Namor grunt slightly as he slowly worked his large cock into him. Jim’s fingers splayed against the glass as he took in the prince’s dick. The slow feeling of fullness made him pant as he widened his legs and moved his ass backward to make the prince hurry up. Namor chuckled as he said, “Eager are we Jim?”

“I’ll set your dick on fire if you don’t fuck me Namor,” Jim threatened as he continued to move.

More chuckling as Namor continued.

Finally he stopped for an instant and laid a few quick small kisses on Jim’s neck, just below his hair line, then Namor began to move, his hips moving rapidly as the sound of Jim’s moans filled the elevator. Jim missed this, the connection that came from their bodies joining. No matter what happened between them when they were apart every time they came together it was like coming home.

Jim’s flesh was HOT.

It always was and Namor knew he wasn’t going to last long and he didn’t try to make this last he wanted it hard and rough and that was what he got, he slammed into Jim and he could feel it when he hit Jim’s sweet spot and the man of flames gave a shout, his body twitching against Namor’s.

He pounded harder and the slap slap slap of naked skin mixed in with Jim’s sweet moans. Namor wrapped the man in his arms so that his back was pressed against Namor’s chest and he watched Jim’s face in the glass reflection, the lust that was plain on the Invaders face made Namor grit his teeth as he gave Jim a thorough fucking. He watched Jim’s eyes roll up with pleasure as the man tried to reach for his own cock to masturbate but Namor slapped his hands away whispering in his rounded ear, “don’t be so impatient Fire bug.”

Jim cursed him and Namor grinned as he pumped harder now, his cock slipping in and out until finally he slammed into Jim one last time and held himself in there spilling his semen into the blond haired man’s body.

“Damn you Namor,” Jim cursed and he knew that his friend was mad at him for not letting them cum together but Namor would make it right. Then he slipped his cock out of Jim’s ass, smirking at the sight of his cum leaking down Jim’s leg. Before Jim could turn his anger on the sea prince Namor went to his knees and turned Jim around by the hips so that he had access to Jim’s cock, his grey blue eyes wickedly looking up at Jim who stared down at him.

Namor licked his mouth as he grasped Jim’s cock and placed the tip on his lips, then without further warning he took in Jim’s cock. Namor did not do this often but he enjoyed it, especially when Jim dug his fingers into Namor’s hair as he did now, cursing the Atlantean as Namor began to suck Jim’s cock letting his head bob back and forth as his tongue teased the dick in his mouth. It didn’t take Jim long before he was gasping as the tremors of his orgasms over took him, his cum shooting onto Namor’s tongue. The Prince swallowed, and Jim ran his hands over his face to try and pull himself back together. Then Namor felt a gentle tug on his tie and he moved with it to stand.

Jim pulled up the pointy eared man and kissed him, enjoying the taste of his own cum on Namor’s mouth. As they stood in a pile of discarded clothes on the elevator floor, Jim placed his head on Namor’s chest as the Prince’s arms wrapped around his back, Namor chuckled.

“What is so funny?” Jim asked as he lifted himself up slightly to look at Namor’s face.

“You have a security camera in the corner…”

Jim whipped his head around and groaned, “I hope no one saw that.” He would have to get the footage and destroy it, he knew Namor wouldn’t mind but he did. He would take Namor’s clothes since the man had ripped his.

Namor pulled Jim’s face back to him and looked as smug as one of Jim’s cats, “I hope they did see that so that they know you’re not available. Although I do understand your hesitation, after all you came so quickly…”

His teasing smirk made Jim want to punch him, “You didn’t last too long yourself Your Highness. So I wouldn’t go bragging.”

“I would have lasted longer if you hadn’t jumped me like some young lad in the throes of lust. You could have waited until we got to my hotel.”

Jim smirked back, dark blue eyes twinkling, and leaned in to whisper in Namor’s pointed ear, “The elevator was too slow… and I was impatient.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Namor/Jim fic. I hope to write more soon. I love these two characters alot.


End file.
